Raven Queen
Raven Queen is the daughter of The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''and The Good King. With no desire to be the next Evil Queen, Raven Queen stands against following destiny and conjuring up one herself where she can lead a happy life, putting the destiny of Apple White, her pre-determined "nemesis," at risk. Nonetheless, Raven still cares about Apple's feelings and tries to reach a compromise. Raven got inspired by Bella Sister, the first student at Ever After High who denied her destiny and ran away with Brutta Sister from the forgotten tale: ''The Two Sisters. Character Personality Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, friendly and down-to-earth girl who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the Rebel movement at Ever After High. Even so, Raven is a considerate person, She is a music lover and has a beautiful singing voice. Appearance Raven has purple eyes and wavy black hair with purple, maroon and dusky pink streaks. Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison. The Good King is Raven's father who she has a good relationship with. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter who follows Raven in the Royal And Rebel Conflict. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood , who also wish to write their own stories and she also considers Dexter Charming a friend. Pet Raven has a pet dragon named Nevermore who she got on her Legacy Year. Romance Dexter Charming likes her, but she was oblivious to this until she received a love poem from him and has now developed feelings for him. Originally, Raven thought that Daring Charming was the one who wrote the poem, so she started to show signs of liking of him. However she is aware that most people are afraid of her, due to her negative role in her story. Trivia *Raven's favourite food is salted caramels and her usual sandwich is princess pea-butter. *Raven Queen, besides Faybelle Thorn , is the only Ever After High student with confirmed magical powers with magical spells and such. *Raven was the most hated of them all, because at the start of Legacy Year, all the students were depending on tradition. After Raven Queen decided to change her destiny in front of everybody on Legacy Day, the next semester, everyone believed that they could change their stories as well. As Raven gained more friends over the months, people weren't afraid of her anymore. *Raven has babysat her Cook's twin sons in exchange for payment in pastries. *Just as her mother's cackle could bring tears to your eyes, when Raven said her own name in The Storybook of Legends , the ground shook. *Raven owns a Coat of Infinite Darkness that is a gift from her mother. It is a long black coat with dragon-scale detail and it helps her blend with the shadows. *Raven has a tendency to mumble. Her mom the Evil Queen demands that she doesn't mumble and her adviser, Baba Yaga , requests, "Don't mumble like a caterpillar." *Raven requested Muse-ic class in Legacy Year for her one class she could choose, but Milton Grimm promptly removed it from her schedule, reminding her that she had had the opportunity to choose in her previous year at Ever After High, Freedom Year. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Females